PUTA
by karma3985
Summary: Temari nos narra en primera persona el porque ella es una verdadera P.U.T.A


**P.U.T.A**

 **Heme aquí con este nuevo one-shot dedicado a todos y cada uno de los amantes del Shikatema, agradezco sus consejos, comentarios y visitas a mi página. Quise plasmar en Temari muchas de las situaciones que por desgracia les ocurren a miles de mujeres alrededor del mundo y que como el Ave Fénix resurgen de sus cenizas… a todas ellas mi más sincera admiración.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

En las afueras del auditorio del tercer Kazekage, se encontraban reunida la familia real de Suna.

-Muy bien es hora decía una joven mujer rubia, ojos verdes y mirada altiva.

-Patéales el culo a ese montón de moralistas hermanita

-Lo haré

-Kankuro cuida tus modales son los consejeros Suna después de todo-mirando hacia la mujer-Sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo y te defenderemos a muerte si es necesario.

-Gracias Kazekage sama!

-De ningún modo pretendas inclinarte ante mí, eres mi hermana mayor soy yo el que te debo respeto y reverencia.

-Gracias!

-Gaara… para ti soy Gaara.

/La rubia procedió a esperar a ser presentada para ingresar al auditorio que estaba colmado de las personas de mayor cargo militar y legal de la aldea de la Arena./

Muy buenas, noches público presente, estamos aquí reunidos para escuchar lo que tiene que argumentar en su defensa la ciudadana Sabaku no Temari, desterrada hace cuatro años por el delito de poligamia, al vivir en concubinato con un residente de Konohagakure estando aún casada con el heredero al trono a Kirisature.

Démosle la bienvenida… Sabaku no Temari

/ Los presentes de muy mala gana se pusieron de pie, ya que era el protocolo…/

/La mujer su colocó detrás del podio y espero la señal para tomar la palabra/

/Una vez le dieron la señal saludó con su peculiar voz de tono de mando/

-Buenas noches estoy ante ustedes no para pedirles perdón u aprobación menos aún de cuatro largos años en las que me vi en la obligación de autoexiliarme de mi patria sino estoy acá para acallar los rumores que han suscitado en contra mía durante todo este tiempo.

-Soy la que una vez llamaron Suna Hime, hija del cuarto Kazekage y hermana del actual, ex embajadora de buena voluntad ante la comisión de las cinco grandes naciones.

Mi nombre es Sabak… no disculpen mi error, Mi nombre es Nara Temari; soy madre, esposa y ama de casa pero para la burgués sociedad de Suna soy más conocida como "La adultera"… en resumen "La Puta"…

/ En el auditorio solo se escuchaban cuchicheos, a la mayoría de los ahí presentes al presenciar como su ex princesa decía tales adjetivos tan peyorativos se les iban a salir los ojos de sus cuencas, las mujeres colocaban una de sus manos en su boca en señal de asombro/

-Así como lo oyen venerables señoras y señores aquí reunidos… O no es esa la manera como me llaman a las espaldas de mi hermano el Kazekage y de Kankuro mí otro hermano, líder de la guardia civil del país. -Me juzgan por mi infidelidad pero cuantos de ustedes no lo han sido o lo son al menos yo tuve las agallas de dar la cara ante todos no dude un instante en luchar por mi relación y la defenderé con uñas y dientes si es necesario.

En pleno uso de mis facultades hago constar que no les debo explicación alguna de lo que hago o no con mi vida privada sin embrago aún después de cuatro años la sociedad aristócrata de Suna continúa difamando tanto mi moral como mi familia y lo peor de todo es que pretenden utilizar a un ser inocente como lo es mi hijo de tan sólo 10 meses de nacido para degustarse del cotilleo barato y eso queridos compatriotas NO se los permito ni a ustedes ni a nadie ya que él es fruto de un amor que ha luchado contra viento y marea.

Aunque debo admitir que sí… soy una PUTA y que creen no me arrepiento en serlo, la razón?... pues es muy sencilla y se los explicaré en este instante:

Soy P.U.T.A, por ser:

P= Perseverante

U= Única

T=Trabajadora

A=Amada

Soy PUTA, porque recupere mi autoestima y entendí que antes de mi deber como Princesa tengo un deber conmigo misma de auto valorarme y respetarme o díganme ustedes como podría ayudar a mis hermanos a dirigir correctamente a mi pueblo si ni siquiera era dueña mi propia vida.

Soy PUTA porque le fui infiel a un connotado socialité de la nobleza, un esposo ausente, mujeriego, manipulador, agresor, misógino, adicto y ladrón... Así como lo escuchan amados espectadores Lord Fukijama Po, mi ex esposo… me era infiel incluso desde que éramos novios; si no me creen los invito a visitar un pequeño pueblo limítrofe con la aldea del Sonido y pregunta por una humilde mujer llamada Momoshi tiene tres hijos con el señor antes mencionado cuando los vean se asombraran del gran parecido que tienen esas tres agradables creaturas con su progenitor bien dice el dicho que "Hijo negado sale pintado," el mayor, el que se parece aún más que los dos restantes tiene 12 años, es decir, si contraje nupcias a mis 21 años con su padre, gracias infinitas a Kami sama me divorcié de él hace 4 años y ahora tengo 30… saquen sus conclusiones, los insto a utilizar la matemática no es difícil.

Para ese hombre fue muy fácil endulzar el oído de esa mujer con promesas y amoríos falsos para satisfacer su ego, llenarla de hijos para abandonarla y desaparecer porque ella simplemente es plebeya, no servía para sus intereses personales.

Me han catalogado todo este tiempo como la oveja negra, la deshonra del linaje Sabaku no, que mis ancestros deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas por la barbarie que cometí y que mi padre en vida de seguro me hubiera hasta desheredado sin embargo todos los que conocieron al cuarto Kazekage, Sabaku no Rasa saben del gran aprecio que tenía hacia nosotros sus hijos y tal vez no hubiera justificado mis actos pero me hubiera apoyado e inclusive me atrevo a decir que perseguiría al Lord Po hasta el fin del mundo para capturarlo y degollarlo con sus propias manos por haber dañado a su pequeño ángel como el me apodaba con cariño.

\- ¿Recuerdan mi boda?... fue de ensueño, no?, en el Palacio Real con las familias más connotadas de Suna y las restantes cinco naciones, vestía un hermoso vestido con una larguísima cola y la misma tiara que utilizó mi madre en su boda, fue portada en las más glamurosas revistas, "La boda del siglo" la llamaban los tabloides sensacionalistas…

Me casé enamorada y cargada de ilusiones, era mi propio cuento de hadas con Príncipe azul incorporado solo que el Príncipe azul tarde o temprano destiñe hasta degradarse y mostrar su verdadero color que en mi caso era negro como el averno.

Seis meses después de contraer nupcias con aquel hombre que ustedes tienen en alta estima comenzó a revelar su verdadero "yo". –Sus "reuniones" con proveedores y el parlamento se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y largas pero lo extraño era que llegaba oliendo alcohol y perfume femenino.

Una madrugada, me encontraba dormida en mi habitación, me levanté a beber un vaso de agua pero escuche ruidos, obviamente supuse que era mi marido que venía una vez más embriagado, dispuesto prácticamente violarme porque el sexo a la fuerza es violación pero yo en ese estado de miedo y sumisión en el que me encontraba bajé de inmediato las escaleras para ayudarlo a subirlas sin que se golpease; cuando ya había avanzado hasta la mitad de la escalinata presté atención al ruido proveniente de la cocina, caminé hacia allá y me encontré a mi amado teniendo relaciones con la ama de llaves en la encimera; al llamarlo por su nombre se separaron, la joven salió corriendo, comenzamos a discutir fuertemente y de pronto…me golpeó- Obviamente luego de golpearme vino su arrepentimiento ya saben… no lo volveré hacer, fue un error.

No obstante, el golpearme prontamente se convirtió en su deporte favorito… si en una reunión un hombre me saludaba, me golpeaba, sí comentaba algo que no era de su entera satisfacción… me golpeaba; sólo que en todas estas ya no había arrepentimiento más bien eran mi culpa porque yo lo hacía enojar-según él- era un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar.

Poco a poco el muy bastardo empezó a ser más habilidoso golpeándome en partes no visibles, en donde podrían cubrirse fácilmente, me decía que si habría la boca no donaría el dinero para la construcción de casas para las personas de escasos recursos; para ese entonces Suna estaba en graves problemas financieros debido al desfalco que hizo Kakuzu a las arcas monetarias del Banco estatal, así que también me amedrentaba con no invertir en el proyecto minero que promovía mi hermano para levantar la economía del país pero eso preferir callar.

Muchos estarán pensando cómo es posible que Temari de la Arena aquella aguerrida mujer que siempre estaba en pro del poder femenino permitió una situación así… pues es fácil…dejé de amarme a mí misma; comencé creerme todos sus insultos- eres tonta!, te salvas por tu físico y por ser de sangre azul porque de lo contrario no vales ni el suelo que piso!

Fui agredida tanto física como psicológica y emocionalmente; estas dos últimos son peor porque las heridas, las magulladuras y los moretes con una buen bálsamo y tiempo se curan, inclusive se pueden maquillar pero aquellas heridas del alma son difíciles de sanar, tratas de hacerlo por ti misma pero es imposible necesitas ayuda psicológica, el cariño de familiares y seres amados, de la guía de Kami sama y conste que no soy la más religiosa de la tierra pero he de admitir que necesité del respaldo de entes espirituales llámenlos como los llamen para seguir adelante pero sobre todo tener fe en mi misma y que todo pronto pasará.

Sé que juré ante Kami sama y todo el pueblo de Suna ser fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso… y muchos dirán que lo incumplí pero permítanme sacarlos de su error fui fiel hasta donde las circunstancias me lo permitieron y prefiero quemarme en el infierno que volver a vivir una situación así únicamente para acallar los rumores.

A todas las mujeres aquí presentes o no que están viviendo un entorno como este les aconsejo: Para que vestir trajes de diseñadores famosos, conducir un Bently del año, lucir cristales Swarovski y joyas de las mejores y exquisitas piedras preciosas si tu valor como ser humano se degrada a ser un objeto de exhibición, a no tener ni voz ni voto en las decisiones tanto matrimoniales como propias, hasta mis 21 años era libre como el viento, tenía alas propias pero aquel que debió aceptarme tal y como soy, me las quebró para enclaustrarme en una jaula de oro. Ahora, mírenme!… caí en lo más profundo pero me levanté, me sacudí el polvo de las rodillas y seguí…no ha sido fácil pero no imposible…ahora soy feliz!

Hoy en día como lo dije anteriormente, soy madre, esposa, tengo un negocio de organizar actividades pero lo más importante soy mujer… soy un ser integro, soy amada, respetada y digna; que cometió un error al igual que cualquier persona. Soy la esposa de un hombre al que conocí siendo mi guardaespaldas pero en realidad era un agente encubierto de la Policía Internacional ANBU, que investigaba el caso de fraude en el que estaba involucrado Lord Po.

Es un hombre sencillo, vago para algunas cosas pero un grandioso compañero de vida, un amigo como pocos y un padre sin igual; él fue quién me ayudó a recoger los pedazos de mi alma y unirlos con amor, paciencia y dedicación.

Saben…recuerdo que en nuestros inicios viviendo juntos, tuve que aprender a cocinar, lavar, limpiar… ya que como Princesa esas actividades estaban vedadas para mí… al principio se me quemaba hasta el agua hirviendo, inicié por lo básico preparando huevos fritos, el pobre de mi marido para alentarme me decía que estaban deliciosos pero su rostro reflejaba las inmensas ganas de regurgitar que tenía.

/se escuchan las risas/

También, agradezco eternamente a mis suegros y al Clan Nara por acogerme sin juzgarme y por el soporte que me han dado todo este tiempo.

Hace cuatro años, claudiqué a mi título de Princesa pero nunca dejaré de ser de Suna ahora vivo en otra aldea que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y juro que defenderé con mi vida ambas aldeas porque son parte invaluable de mí.

Por último, si para ser feliz tengo que llevar pegada a mi pecho una enorme "P" como una letra escarlata que me adjudica el título de "PUTA" pues déjenme decirles que la llevaré con orgullo y me honra decir que soy la más "PUTA" del planeta…esta soy yo…Nara Temari…¡Gracias!

/Dentro del auditorio hubo un momento de silencio… pero luego cada oyente se fue levantando de su butaca dándole una ovación de pie a aquella valiente mujer/

-Arrasaste hermanita!

-Gracias chicos no me hubiera animado hacer esto de no ser por su apoyo y el de mi marido; que por cierto ¿dónde está?

\- Llevó al enano a la fuente para que caminara un poco

\- Iré con ellos… Kank, Gaara… de verdad los adoro y mil gracias por ser incondicionales conmigo y mi familia

-eres un pedazo de mujer Tem, te mereces lo mejor y más..

/Temari se despidió de sus hermanos y tomó rumbo a la fuente/

-Te encuentras bien problemática?-Preguntó su joven esposo-

-Claro… mejor que nunca!- ¿escuchaste mi declaración?

-Por supuesto…Esa es mi mujer…Te amo!

-Y yo a ti!

-Y Dai, dónde está?

***dando unos pasos torpes al mejor estilo de los pingüinos se acercaba a ella un rechoncho bebé, oji esmeralda, estampa vivida del Clan Nara.

-La rubia alzó en brazos, al regordete bebé y cubriéndolo de besos por todo su rostro le dijo: Mi pequeño y vago tirano… Te amo más que a nada en este mundo!

Shikamaru observaba orgullosamente el cuadro que se le presentaba al frente de su cara, recordando todas las adversidades por las que ambos debieron pasar para defender su amor, siendo él un simple guardaespaldas extranjero y ella nada más y nada menos que la Princesa de Suna; se acercó a su esposa e hijo abrazándolos a ambos y se aproximó al oído de su mujer diciéndole: "Me siento el hombre más feliz del universo siendo el padre de un problemático pero aún más de saber que puedo despertar al lado de tan maravillosa mujer y hacerle el amor todos los días"

-Shhhh…Que dices vago?... Shikadai está aquí.

-Es solo un bebé, problemática aún no entiende nada.

/Temari se puso totalmente sonrojada, su esposo la tomó de la mano caminando por el pasadizo/

-Temari

-Mmmm

-Alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi "P.U.T.A" favorita.

-¿La favorita?

-Perdón la única

-Ay señor Nara más le vale que corrigió su error a tiempo sino creo que mínimo una semana le iba tocar lavar a mano…

-Que mis ancestros me cubran de tal crueldad…

-Tonto! (sonriendo de esa forma que hacía que al vago de Konoha se le derritiera el corazón)

 **FIN**


End file.
